Harry Potter REWRITE Episode I
by Kamijou Dark
Summary: Remake da série Harry Potter, a partir do quarto livro. Casais. Harry/Luna Battler/Beato
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I-I – The Golden Couple**

**Parte 1**

Quando as sobremesas também tinham sido destruídas, e as últimas migalhas desaparecidas dos pratos, deixando-os limpos e brilhantes, Alvo Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.

- Então! - exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos. - Agora que já comemos e

molhamos também a garganta ("Hum!", fez Hermione), preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos.

"O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôs-berrantes, Frisbees-dentados e Bumerangues-de-repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la."

Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente.

Ele continuou: - Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série. Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.

- Quê? - exclamou Harry. Ele olhou para Fred e Jorge, seus companheiros no time de quadribol. Xingaram Dumbledore em silêncio, aparentemente espantados demais para falar.

Dumbledore continuou:

- Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e ira prosseguir durante todo

o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e uma luz dourada cegou a todos no salão, a mesma foi seguido de uma risada alta.

Ao recuperar a visão, todos puderam ver a possível causa daquilo.

Duas pessoas apareceram, uma de cada lado de Dumbledore. A esquerda estava um homem não muito alto, tinha cabelos ruivos penteados para o lado e olhos negros, ele usava um terno branco-amarelado e uma capa negra com detalhes em dourado, e ele não parecia ter mais de vinte anos.

A esquerda estava uma mulher, a mesma tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até a metade das costas, e olhos azuis, ela usava um vestido longo marrom com alguns detalhes em dourado, e ela também aparentava ter no máximo vinte ou trinta anos.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram, já estávamos pensando em começar sem vocês. – Disse Dumbledore saldando a dupla como se estivesse recebendo visitas para um chá ou coisa parecida.

- Que maldade, você não podia esperar um pouco? – Lamentou-se a mulher, embora sua expressão demonstrasse tudo, menos tristeza

- Vamos lá, eu tenho certeza que ele estava apenas brincando. – Disse o homem, tentando acalmar os ânimos

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes da Trevas - disse Dumbledore, mudando de assunto. - Prof. Battler Ushiromiya, e aproveitando para anunciar que teremos uma disciplina nova, invocações, lecionada pela Prof.ª Beatrice Ushiromiya

- O que ele quer dizer com "invocações"? Perguntou Rony, ao que Harry apenas dá de ombros, e enquanto isso Dumbledore continua a falar

- Como eu ia dizendo - recomeçou ele, sorrindo para o mar de alunos à sua frente, todos ainda mirando os Ushiromiyas-, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Torneio Tri bruxo em Hogwarts.

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! - exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley.

A tensão que invadira o salão desde a chegada do casal repentinamente se desfez.

Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.

- Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley - disse ele -, embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun que entram num bar...

A Prof.ª Minerva pigarreou alto.

- Hum... Mas talvez não seja hora... Não... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Torneio Tri bruxo... Bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é esse torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente. "O Torneio Tri bruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas européias de bruxaria - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Um campeão foi eleito para representar cada escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas. As escolas se revezaram para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos, e todos concordaram que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre os jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades - até que a taxa de mortalidade se tornou tão alta que o torneio foi interrompido."

- Taxa de mortalidade? - sussurrou Hermione, parecendo assustada. Mas, aparentemente, sua ansiedade não foi compartida pela maioria dos alunos no salão; muitos murmuravam entre si, excitados, e o próprio Harry estava bem mais interessado em saber mais sobre o torneio do que em se preocupar com o que acontecera centenas de anos atrás.

- Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de reiniciar o torneio - continuou Dumbledore -, nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida. No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o verão para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal. "Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas. Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tri bruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões."

- Estou nessa! - sibilou Fred Weasley para os colegas de mesa, o rosto iluminado de entusiasmo ante a perspectiva de tal glória e riqueza. Aparentemente ele não era o único que estava se vendo como campeão de Hogwarts. Em cada mesa Harry viu gente olhando arrebatada para Dumbledore ou então cochichando ardentemente com os vizinhos. Mas, então, Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, e o salão se aquietou.

- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts - disse ele -, os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Isto - Dumbledore elevou ligeiramente a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras, e os gêmeos Weasley, de repente, pareciam furiosos - é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo da sexta e sétima séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts. - Seus olhos azul-claros cintilaram ao perpassar os rostos rebelados de Fred e Jorge. – Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos.

"As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo. Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido. E agora já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!"

Dumbledore tornou a se sentar e foi seguido por ambos, Beatrice e Battler, o trio conversou alguns minutos mas logo se dispersaram, conversando com outros professores. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.

- Não podem fazer isso com a gente! - reclamou Jorge Weasley, que não se reunira aos colegas que se dirigiam às portas, mas continuara parado olhando de cara emburrada para Dumbledore. - Vamos fazer dezessete anos em abril, por que não podemos tentar?

- Não vão me impedir de me inscrever - disse Fred, teimoso, também amarrando a cara para a mesa principal. - Os campeões vão fazer todo o tipo de coisa que normalmente nunca podemos fazer. E mil galeões de prêmio!

- É - disse Rony, um olhar distante no rosto. - É, mil galeões...

- Vamos - disse Mione -, vamos ser os únicos a ficar aqui se você não se mexer.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge saíram para o saguão de entrada, os gêmeos discutindo as maneiras pelas quais Dumbledore poderia impedir os menores de dezessete anos de se inscreverem no torneio.

- Quem é esse juiz imparcial que vai decidir quem são os campeões? – perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá - disse Fred - mas é ele a quem temos de enganar. Acho que umas gotas de Poção para Envelhecer talvez resolvam, Jorge...

- Mas Dumbledore sabe que vocês são menores - ponderou Rony.

- É, mas não é ele que decide quem é o campeão, é? - perguntou Fred, astutamente. - Estou achando que quando esse juiz souber quem quer entrar, ele vai escolher o melhor de cada escola, sem se importar com a idade do campeão. Dumbledore está tentando impedir a gente de se inscrever.

- Mas teve pessoas que morreram! - disse Hermione com a voz preocupada, enquanto passavam por uma porta escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria para subir outra escada ainda mais estreita.

- É - disse Fred levianamente -, mas isso foi há muitos anos, não é? Em todo o caso onde é que está a graça se não houver um pouco de risco? Ei, Rony, e se descobrirmos como contornar Dumbledore? Já imaginou a gente se inscrevendo?

- Que é que você acha? - perguntou Rony a Harry. - Seria legal, não seria? Mas suponha que eles queiram alguém mais velho?... Não sei se já aprendemos o suficiente...

- Eu decididamente não aprendi - ouviu-se a voz tristonha de Neville às costas de Fred e Jorge. - Mas imagino que a minha avó vai querer que eu experimente, ela está sempre falando que eu devia lutar pela honra da família. Eu terei que... Opa...

O pé de Neville afundara direto por um degrau no meio da escada. Havia muitos desses degraus bichados em Hogwarts; já era uma segunda natureza na maioria dos alunos antigos saltar esse determinado degrau, mas a memória de Neville era notoriamente fraca. Harry e Rony o agarraram pelas axilas e o puxaram para cima, enquanto uma armadura no alto das escadas rangia e retinia, rindo-se asmaticamente

- Quieta aí - disse Rony, baixando o visor da armadura com estrépito, ao passarem.

Os garotos se dirigiram à entrada da Torre da Grifinória, que ficava escondida atrás de uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda com um vestido de seda rosa.

- Senha? - perguntou ela quando os garotos se aproximaram.

- Asnice- disse Jorge-, um monitor me informou lá embaixo.

O retrato girou para a frente, expondo um buraco na parede, pelo qual todos passaram.

Um fogo crepitante aquecia a sala comunal circular, mobiliada com fofas poltronas e mesas. Hermione lançou às chamas dançantes um olhar mal-humorado e Harry a ouviu dizer distintamente "trabalho escravo"!, Antes de dar boa-noite aos amigos e desaparecer pelo portal que dava acesso ao dormitório das meninas.

O temporal já se esgotara quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, embora o teto no Salão Principal continuasse ameaçador; pesadas nuvens cinza-chumbo se espiralavam no alto quando Harry, Rony e Hermione examinaram seus novos horários ao café da manhã. A poucas cadeiras de distância, Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan discutiam métodos mágicos de se tornarem velhos e, com esse truque, participar do Torneio Tri bruxo.

- Hoje não é ruim... lá fora a manhã inteira - disse Rony, que corria o dedo pela coluna intitulada segunda-feira no seu horário -, Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... Droga, continuamos com a Sonserina...

- Dois tempos de Adivinhação hoje à tarde - gemeu Harry, baixando os olhos. Adivinhação era a matéria de que ele menos gostava, depois de Poções.

A Prof. Sibila Trelawney não parava de predizer a morte de Harry, coisa que ele achava muitíssimo aborrecida.

- Você devia ter desistido como eu fiz, não é? - disse Hermione decidida, passando manteiga na torrada. - Então poderia fazer alguma coisa sensata como Aritmancia.

- Você voltou a comer pelo que estou vendo - comentou Rony, observando Hermione acrescentar generosas quantidades de geléia à torrada amanteigada.

- Já resolvi que há maneiras melhores de marcar posição no caso dos direitos dos elfos - disse Hermione com altivez.

- E... e pelo visto está com fome - disse Rony, sorrindo.

Houve um repentino rumorejo acima deles e cem corujas entraram pelas janelas abertas, trazendo o correio da manhã.

Instintivamente, Harry olhou para o alto, mas não viu nada branco na mancha compacta de castanhos e cinza. As corujas circularam sobre as mesas, procurando as pessoas a quem as cartas e pacotes eram endereçados. Uma corujona âmbar desceu até Neville Longbottom e depositou um embrulho em seu colo - o garoto quase sempre se esquecia de guardar na mala alguma coisa. Do outro lado do salão, a coruja de Draco Malfoy pousara no ombro dele trazendo sua habitual remessa de doces e bolos de casa.

Tentando ignorar a profunda sensação de desapontamento no meio do estômago, Harry voltou sua atenção para o mingau de aveia. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a Edwiges e que Sirius sequer recebera sua carta?

Sua preocupação se prolongou por todo o caminho pela horta enlameada até chegarem à estufa número três, mas ali ele se distraiu com a Prof. Sprout que mostrava à turma as plantas mais feias que Harry já vira. De fato, elas se pareciam mais com enormes lesmas gordas e pretas que brotavam verticalmente do solo do que com plantas. Cada uma delas se contorcia ligeiramente e tinha vários inchaços brilhantes no corpo que pareciam cheios de líquido.

- Bubotúberas - disse a Prof. Sprout brevemente. - Precisam ser espremidas. Recolhe-se o pus...

- O que? - exclamou Simas Finnigan, expressando sua repugnância.

- Pus Finnigan - respondeu a professora -, e é extremamente precioso, por isso não o desperdice. Recolhe-se o pus, como eu ia dizendo, nessas garrafas. Usem as luvas de couro de dragão, podem acontecer reações engraçadas na pele quando o pus das bubotúberas não está diluído. Espremer as buborúberas era nojento, mas dava um estranho prazer. Á medida que estouravam cada tumor, saía dele uma grande quantidade de líquido verde-amarelado, que cheirava fortemente a gasolina. Os alunos o recolheram em garrafas, conforme a professora orientara e, no fim da aula, haviam obtido vários litros.

- Isto vai deixar Madame Pomfrey feliz - disse a Prof. Sprout arrolhando a última garrafa. - Um remédio excelente para as formas mais renitentes de acne, o pus de bubotúberas. Pode fazer os alunos pararem de recorrer a medidas desesperadas para se livrarem das espinhas.

- Como a coitada da Heloisa Midgen - disse Ana Abbott, aluna da Lufa-Lufa, em voz baixa. - Ela tentou acabar com as dela lançando um feitiço.

- Que menina tola! - disse a professora, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas, no fim, Madame Pomfrey fez o nariz dela voltar à forma anterior.

Uma sineta ressonante sinalizou o fim da aula e a turma se separou; os da Lufa-Lufa subiram a escada de pedra rumo à aula de Transformação e os da Grifinória tomaram outro rumo, descendo o jardim em direção à pequena cabana de madeira de Hagrid, que ficava na orla da Floresta Proibida.

Hagrid estava parado à frente da cabana, uma das mãos na coleira do seu enorme cão de caçar javalis, Canino. Havia vários caixotes abertos no chão a seus pés, e Canino choramingava e retesava a coleira, aparentemente tentando investigar o conteúdo dos caixotes mais de perto. Quando os garotos se aproximaram, um estranho som de chocalho chegou aos seus ouvidos pontuado, aparentemente, por pequenas explosões.

- Dia! - cumprimentou Hagrid, sorrindo para Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Melhor esperar pelos alunos da Sonserina, eles não vão querer perder isso... Explosivins!

- Como é? - perguntou Rony.

Hagrid apontou para os caixotes.

- Arrrrrre! - exclamou Lilá Brown num gririnho agudo, saltando para trás.

"Arrrrrre" praticamente resumia o que eram os explosívíns, na opinião de Harry.

Pareciam lagostas sem casca, deformadas, terrivelmente pálidas e de aspecto pegajoso, as pernas saindo dos lugares mais estranhos e sem cabeça visível. Havia uns cem deles em cada caixote, cada um com uns quinze centímetros de comprimento, rastejando uns sobre os outros, batendo às cegas contra as paredes das caixas. Desprendiam um cheiro forte de peixe podre. De vez em quando, soltavam faíscas da cauda e, com um leve pum, se deslocavam alguns centímetros à frente.

- Acabaram de sair da casca - informou Hagrid orgulhoso -, por isso vocês vão poder criar os bichinhos pessoalmente! Achei que podíamos fazer uma pesquisa sobre eles!

- E por que nós íamos querer criar esses bichos? - perguntou uma voz fria.

Os alunos da Sonserina haviam chegado. Quem falava era Draco Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle davam risadinhas de prazer ao ouvir suas palavras.

Hagrid pareceu embatucar com a pergunta.

- Quero dizer, o que é que eles fazem? - perguntou Malfoy. - Para que servem?

Hagrid abriu a boca, aparentemente fazendo um esforço para responder; houve uma pausa de alguns segundos, depois ele disse com aspereza: - Isto é na próxima aula, Malfoy. Hoje você só vai alimentar os bichos. Agora vamos ter que experimentar diferentes alimentos... nunca os criei antes, não tenho certeza do que gostariam... tenho ovos de formiga, fígados de sapo e um pedaço de cobra, experimentem um pedacinho de cada.

- Primeiro pus e agora isso - resmungou Simas.

Nada, exceto a profunda afeição que tinham por Hagrid, poderia ter feito Harry, Rony e Hermione apanhar mãos cheias de fígados de sapo melados e baixá-las aos caixotes para tentar os explosivins. Harry não conseguiu refrear a suspeita de que aquilo tudo não tinha finalidade alguma, porque os bichos não pareciam ter bocas.

- Ai!- gritou Dino Thomas, passados uns dez minutos. - Ele me pegou!

Hagrid correu para o garoto, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

- A cauda dele explodiu! - disse Dino zangado, mostrando a Hagrid uma queimadura na mão.

- Ah, é, isso pode acontecer quando eles disparam - disse Hagrid, confirmando o que dizia com a cabeça.

- Arre! - exclamou Lilá Brown outra vez. - Arre, Hagrid, que é essa coisinha pontuda neles?

- Ah, alguns têm espinhos - disse Hagrid entusiasmado (Lilá retirou depressa a mão da caixa). - Acho que são os machos... As fêmeas têm uma espécie de sugador na barriga... Acho que talvez seja para sugar sangue.

- Bom, sem a menor dúvida eu entendo por que estamos tentando manter esses bichos vivos - disse Malfoy sarcasticamente. - Quem não iria querer animaizinhos de estimação que podem queimar picar e morder, tudo ao mesmo tempo?

- Só porque eles não são muito bonitos, não significa que não sejam úteis – retorquiu Hermione. - Sangue de dragão é uma coisa assombrosamente mágica, mas você não iria querer um dragão como bicho de estimação, não é mesmo?

Harry e Rony sorriram para Hagrid, que retribuiu com um sorriso furtivo por trás da barba espessa. Nada o teria agradado mais do que um filhote de dragão, como Harry, Rony e Hermione sabiam mais do que bem - ele criara um, por um breve período, durante o primeiro ano deles na escola, um agressivo dragão norueguês que recebera o nome de Norberto. Hagrid simplesmente amava monstros - quanto mais letal, melhor.

- Bom, pelo menos os explosivins são pequenos - disse Rony, quando voltavam uma hora depois ao castelo para almoçar.

- São agora - disse Hermione, com uma voz exasperada -, mas depois que o Hagrid descobrir o que eles comem, imagino que vão atingir um metro e meio de comprimento.

- Bom, isso não vai fazer diferença se descobrirem que eles curam enjôo ou outra coisa qualquer, não é? - disse Rony, sorrindo sonsamente para a amiga.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu só disse aquilo para calar a boca de Malfoy - retrucou Hermione. - Aliás, acho que ele tem razão. O melhor que podíamos fazer era acabar com os bichos antes que eles comecem a nos atacar. Os garotos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória e se serviram de costeletas de cordeiro com batatas. Hermione começou a comer tão rápido que Harry e Rony ficaram olhando para ela.

- Hum, essa é a sua nova posição em favor dos direitos dos elfos? - perguntou Rony. - Em vez de não comer, comer depressa para vomitar?

- Não - respondeu Hermione com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir tendo a boca cheia de couves-de-bruxelas. - Só quero chegar à biblioteca.

- Quê?- exclamou Rony incrédulo. - Mione, é o primeiro dia de aulas! Ainda nem passaram dever de casa pra gente!

Hermione sacudiu os ombros e continuou a devorar a comida como se não comesse há dias. Em seguida se levantou e disse: - Vejo vocês no jantar! - e saiu apressadíssima.

**Parte 2**

- Weasley! Ei, Weasley!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle estavam parados ali, cada qual parecendo mais satisfeito.

- Que é? - perguntou Rony rispidamente.

- Seu pai está no jornal, Weasley! - disse Malfoy brandindo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, e isso bem alto para que todas as pessoas aglomeradas no saguão pudessem ouvir. - Escuta só isso!

_NOVOS ERROS NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_Pelo visto os problemas no Ministério da Magia ainda não chegaram ao fim, informa __nossa correspondente especial Rira Skeeter. Recentemente censurado por sua incapacidade de controlar multidões durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e ainda devendo à opinião pública uma explicação para o desaparecimento de uma de suas bruxas, ontem o Ministério enfrentou novo_ _constrangimento com as extravagâncias de Arnold Weasley, da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas._

Malfoy ergueu os olhos.

- Imagina, nem escreveram direito o nome dele, Weasley, é quase como se ele não existisse, não é?

Todos no saguão agora prestavam atenção. Malfoy esticou o jornal com um gesto largo e continuou a ler:

_Arnold Weasley acusado de possuir um carro voador há dois anos, envolveu-se ontem numa briga com guardiões trouxas da lei (policiais) por causa de latas de lixo extremamente agressivas. O Sr. Weasley parece ter ido socorrer "Olho-Tonto" Moody, um ex-auror idoso, que se aposentou do Ministério ao se tornar incapaz de distinguir um aperto de mão de uma tentativa de homicídio. Ao chegar à casa do ex-auror, fortemente guardada o funcionário verificou, sem surpresa, que, mais uma vez, o Sr. Moody dera um alarme falso. Em consequência, o Sr. Weasley foi obrigado a alterar muitas memórias para poder escapar dos policiais, mas se recusou a responder às perguntas do Profeta Diário sobre as razões que o levaram a envolver o Ministério nesse episódio pouco digno e potencialmente embaraçoso._

- E tem uma foto, Weasley! - acrescentou Malfoy, virando o jornal e mostrando-a. - Uma foto de seus pais à porta de casa, se é que se pode chamar isso de casa! Sua mãe bem que podia perder uns quilinhos, não acha?

Rony tremia de fúria. Todos o encaravam.

- Se manda, Malfoy - disse Harry. - Vamos Rony...

- Ah, é mesmo, você esteve visitando a família no verão, não foi, Potter? – caçoou Malfoy. - Então me conta, a mãe dele parece uma barrica ou é efeito da foto?

- Você já olhou bem para sua mãe, Malfoy? - respondeu Harry, ele e Hermione seguravam Rony pelas costas das vestes para impedi-lo de partir para cima do outro. - Aquela expressão na cara dela, de quem tem bosta debaixo do nariz? Ela sempre teve aquela cara ou foi só porque você estava perto dela?

O rosto pálido de Malfoy corou levemente.

- Não se atreva a ofender minha mãe, Potter.

- Então vê se cala esse bocão - disse Harry dando as costas ao colega.

BANGUE!

Várias pessoas gritaram - Harry sentiu uma coisa branca e quente arranhar o lado do rosto - mergulhou a mão nas vestes para apanhar a varinha, mas antes que chegasse sequer a tocá-la, ouviu um segundo estampido e um berro que ecoou pelo saguão de entrada.

- Quem foi o desgraçado? – Perguntou Malfoy olhando para todos os lados, enquanto segurava sua mão, a mesma sangrava muito e tinha uma espécie de estaca cravada na mesma.

- Isso deve te ensinar a não ser tão covarde. – Disse uma voz, e para a surpresa de todos, do meio de um amontoado de borboletas douradas saiu Beatrice, e a mesma encarava a todos com uma expressão sádica

- C-como ousa... – Começou Malfoy, mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar a estaca em sua mão pulou para fora da mesma, e depois de um flash de luz, deu lugar a uma garota, a mesma devia ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos, usava uma espécie de terno vermelho, e por baixo dele usava algo parecido com um maio, alem de uma "saia" que mostrava mais do que escondia, ela também tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos

- Lúcifer de Orgulho... Presente. – Disse a garota

- Já é o suficiente, pode ir. – Respondeu Beatrice, antes de Lúcifer se desfazer em borboletas douradas, após isso ela se virou para Malfoy.

- Você entende por que isso aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, mas sem obter resposta, então continuou – Então você terá muito tempo para entender enquanto estiver em detenção hoje a noite, oito horas. – Declarou ela, enquanto encarava o loiro com um sorriso mais sádico ainda.

- Quem você pensa que é? Você sabe quem eu sou? – A expressão que Beatrice fez indicou a todos que Malfoy havia feito uma pergunta muito errada, mas antes que a loira pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma borboleta dourada surgiu entre os dois, e após um flash de luz dourada ela fora substituída por Battler.

- Beato, o que eu te falei sobre atormentar os alunos? – Perguntou o ruivo, fazendo Beatrice apenas o encarar como uma criança que havia sido pega brincando com uma tomada ou algo assim antes dela começar a tentar explicar o que aconteceu.

- D-dessa vez não foi culpa minha, ele estava tentando atacar esse aluno, e eu na posição de professora foi puni-lo

- Mas precisava _feri-lo_? – Perguntou Battler, porem o mesmo não obteve resposta vendo isso ele apenas suspirou. – Ok Beato, vamos esquecer isso por agora, mas acho melhor se apressar, sua primeira aula já vai começar. – Após ele dizer isso Beatrice apenas acenou com a cabeça e se desfez em borboletas douradas, tal como Lúcifer.

Após Beato deixar o local, Battler se virou para Malfoy

- E quanto a você, estou retirando vinte pontos da Sonserina, e agora desapareça da minha vista. – Após ele terminar de falar, o loiro saiu correndo em direção a enfermaria, após isso Battler se virou para o trio. – Vocês também precisam ir, nos vemos em aula. – E depois disso ele também se desfez em borboletas douradas.

- Não falem comigo - disse Rony em voz baixa para Harry e Hermione, quando se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória alguns minutos mais tarde, cercados por alunos excitados por todos os lados que comentavam o que acabara de acontecer.

- Por que não? - perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Porque quero gravar isso na memória para sempre - disse Rony, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de enlevo no rosto.

Harry e Hermione riram, e a garota começou a servir bife de caçarola no prato dos dois.

- Ela poderia ter realmente machucado Malfoy - comentou ela. - Foi bom o Prof. Ushiromiya ter a feito parar...

- Mione! - exclamou Rony furioso, os olhos se abrindo repentinamente. – Você está estragando o melhor momento da minha vida!

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de impaciência e começou a comer outra vez em alta velocidade.

- Não me diga que vai voltar à biblioteca hoje à noite? - perguntou Harry, observando-a.

- Preciso - respondeu Mione indistintamente. - Muito que fazer.

- Mas você nos disse que a Prof. Vector...

- Não é dever de escola. - Em cinco minutos ela limpara o prato e fora embora.

Nem bem a garota tinha saído e sua cadeira foi ocupada por Fred Weasley.

- Ushiromiya! - disse ele. - Ele é legal?

- Pra lá de legal - disse Jorge, sentando-se defronte a Fred.

- Super legal - disse o melhor amigo dos gêmeos, Lino Jordan, escorregando para o

lugar ao lado de Jorge. - Tivemos ele hoje à tarde - disse Lino a Harry e Rony.

- Como foi a aula? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

Fred, Jorge e Lino trocaram olhares cheios de significação.

- Nunca tive uma aula igual - disse Fred.

- Ele sabe das coisas, cara - disse Lino.

- Do quê? - perguntou Rony, curvando-se para frente.

- Muitas coisas, algumas tão ou mais uteis do que DCAT

- Ele já viu de tudo - disse Jorge.

- Fantástico - exclamou Lino.

Rony enfiara a cabeça na mochila à procura do seu horário.

- Não vamos ter aula com ele até quinta-feira! - disse desapontado.

- Algum de vocês já teve invocações? – Perguntou Harry

- Não, só teremos sexta-feira – Respondeu Fred

- Nossa primeira aula será depois da aula do Ushiromiya. – Disse Rony mais desapontado ainda

Eu sei, mais de 60% do cápitulo foi copiado do livro, mas eu peço que tenham um pouco de paciencia, as mudanças vão começar logo.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II-I – Ferramentas e Maldições Imperdoáveis**

**Parte 1**

Os alunos da quarta série da Grifinória estavam tão ansiosos para ter a primeira aula com Ushiromiya que, na quinta-feira, chegaram logo depois do almoço e fizeram fila à porta da sala, antes mesmo da sineta tocar.

A única pessoa ausente foi Hermione, que chegou no último instante para a aula.

- Estava na...

-... Biblioteca - Harry terminou a frase da amiga. Anda logo senão não vamos arranjar lugares decentes.

Eles correram para pegar três cadeiras bem diante da escrivaninha do professor, apanharam seus exemplares de As forças das trevas: um guia para sua proteção, e esperaram anormalmente quietos.

- Podem guardar isso – Foi a primeira coisa que Battler disse ao entrar, apoiando-se na escrivaninha para se sentar -, esses livros. Não vão precisar deles.

Os alunos tornaram a guardar os livros nas mochilas, Rony tinha um ar excitado.

Ushiromiya apanhou a folha de chamada, e começou a chamar os nomes,

- Certo, então - concluiu ele, quando a última pessoa confirmara presença. – Primeiro, esqueçam essa idéia de "magia negra" e "magia branca" tudo é magia, o que a diferencia é para que você a usa, e é exatamente sobre isso que nós iremos falar nessa aula de hoje. Agora, quantos de vocês conhecem as maldições imperdoáveis? – Várias mãos se ergueram no ar, incluindo, para a surpresa de Harry, as de Rony e Nevile.

-ótimo, bem... Você, o ruivo ali na frente, qual é mesmo o seu nome? – Pedio o Ushiromiya apontando para Rony.

-Rony Weasley senhor.

-Ótimo, pois bem, senhor Weasley, diga-nos uma maldição.

-Meu pai me já falou sobre uma, a maldição Imperius.

-Ah, perfeito, a maldição do controle, justamente o exemplo que eu precisava, agora turma, vamos supor que eu fique louco e ataque todos vocês, e então o senhor Weasley aqui usa a Imperius para me fazer parar, agora me digam, ele deve ser trancafiado em Azkaban por isso? – Ninguém respondeu a pergunta, o que fez Battler sorrir satisfeito. –Pois bem, vamos à próxima, você, qual o seu nome? – Agora ele estava encarando Nevile, que timidamente se levantou.

-N-Neville Longbotton senhor.

-Agora Neville, posso te chamar assim? – Após o garoto confirmar com a cabeça, o ruivo continuou. – Diga-me uma maldição. Não precisa ficar nervoso, está tudo bem se você não souber.

-Eu conheço uma, a maldição Cruciatus.

-Ah sim, a maldição da tortura, realmente cruel essa, mas não faz nada que uma magia considerada "branca" não possa fazer. Vamos dar um exemplo simples. Agora, vamos suor que eu simplesmente pegue um de vocês e use um feitiço de fogo, incêndio. Se ignorarmos toda essa história de magia negra e branca, qual a diferença entre o que eu estaria fazendo, e utilizar a Cruciatus? Nenhuma, ambas estão causando dor. Pode se sentar agora Neville. – Após isso, ele se voltou para toda a classe.

-Agora, a ultima maldição, a maldição da morte, Avada Kedavra. Alem do fato de ser instantânea e indolor, não tem diferença de, por exemplo, eu lançar um feitiço de corte no pescoço de vocês, afinal, ambos iriam matar. Bem, isso é tudo, agora, qual é a próxima aula de vocês?

-Invocações. – Respondeu uma voz ao fundo

-Pois bem, eu sugiro que tenham cuidado e tentem não errar muito, estão dispensados.

**Parte 2**

A primeira coisa que notaram ao entrar na sala de Invocações era que não havia qualquer mesa por ali, tornando a sala um grande espaço vazio.

Beatrice estava no centro da mesma, e encarava os alunos com uma expressão de escárnio, como se achasse perda de tempo tentar ensiná-los alguma coisa. E assim que o ultimo aluno entrou, a expressão dela mudou para uma de resignação

- Certo... Vamos começar pelo inicio, como vocês já devem saber me chamo Beatrice Ushiromiya, mas como existem duas pessoas com esse nome por aqui me chamem apenas de Beatrice. – Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – A maioria de vocês não deve saber, mas invocação é algo fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo, pois apesar do seu processo realmente simples, o mesmo é algo que utiliza muita magia para ser feito, então se você tiver uma magia fraca, não conseguira invocar nem mesmo uma mosca. – Outra pausa. – Agora, se puderem abrir esses livros. – Após dizer isso, uma borboleta dourada aparece diante de cada aluno, e logo as mesmas se tornam grandes e grossos livros de capa preta com alguns detalhes em vermelho e dourado. – Essa é uma enciclopédia de Demônios, escolham o que preferirem e gravem seus nomes na memória, mas tenham cuidado de memorizar apenas os nomes, pois alguns têm imagens deles em suas paginas. – Após ela terminar de falar, todos abriram os livros e os folhearam.

Depois de algum tempo eles acabaram e estavam esperando para ver o que fariam agora.

- Parece que vocês já escolheram seus demônios, então agora eu acho que podemos começar a invocá-los. – Após Beatrice dizer isso a sala explodiu em murmúrios animados, cada um com uma expectativa diferente, mas que cessaram logo, permitindo que Beatrice continuasse. – Antes de qualquer coisa, eu vou lhes mostrar como é. – Ela fechou os olhos e continuou. – _Vamos Apareçam, Sete Irmãs do Purgatório. _– Após ela terminar, um enxame de borboletas douradas apareceu diante dela, e logo o mesmo deu lugar a uma garota.

Ela era idêntica a Lúcifer, a única diferença era seu cabelo verde

- Leviathan de Inveja... Presente.

Logo outras seis garotas apareceram, todas do mesmo modo que Leviathan havia feito

- Satan de Ira, Belphegor de Preguiça, Mammon de Ganância, Belzebu de Gula, Asmodeus de Luxúria, e Lúcifer de orgulho Presentes.

- Isso é o suficiente, podem ir. – Ordenou Beatrice, fazendo com que as sete sumissem do mesmo modo que haviam chegado. – Agora... – Continuou ela. – Quem quer começar? – Pela segunda vez naquele dia, a mão de Rony foi uma das que foram erguidas, e logo que Beatrice colocou os olhos nele, ela deu um sorriso desafiador e acenou com a mão, como se o chamasse.

Rony caminhou até Beatrice, e ao chegar até ela à mesma lhe perguntou que demônio havia escolhido

- M-Myrho... – Respondeu hesitante.

- Certo... Como é a sua primeira vez, você deve imaginar como seria a forma humana dele. – Orientava Beatrice, ao que Rony apenas acenava com a cabeça, mostrando que estava entendendo. – Agora feche os olhos e concentre-se. Depois de terminar mantenha a imagem na sua mente e não a esqueça. – Enquanto ela falava, Rony apenas seguia suas ordens sem falar nada. – Terminou? – Perguntou Beatrice depois de um tempo, ao que Rony apenas balança a cabeça afirmando. – Então tente chamá-lo. – O ruivo ainda levou mais um tempo se concentrando antes de abrir a boca.

- _Vamos apareça, Myrho._ – Após o ruivo terminar de falar, um enxame de borboletas azuis se formou diante dele, e logo as mesmas foram substituídas por uma pessoa.

Ele era um pouco mais alto que Rony, tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usava um sobretudo aberto negro e calças pretas comuns, alem de uma camiseta vermelha.

- Myrho as suas ordens, mestre. – disse o demônio se ajoelhando perante Rony.

- Muito bom para uma primeira vez, agora mande-o se retirar para que os outros também possam tentar. – Disse Beatrice, ao que Rony ainda atordoado ordena ao demônio

- J-Já basta por hora, p-pode se retirar. – Após o ruivo terminar, Myrho desaparece em meio a borboletas azuis.

- Ok, pessoal, vamos começar. – Após Beatrice terminar de falar a sala entrou em silencio profundo, todos estavam imaginando a forma que seus demônios teriam, depois de um tempo foi possível ouvir os alunos chamando seus demônios, depois de um tempo Harry também havia imaginado a forma que o seu teria, então ele começou a chamá-lo

- _Vamos apareça... Radamanthys. _– Após ele terminar o chamado, um enxame de borboletas vermelhas se juntou diante dele, e deu lugar a um rapaz que não parecia muito mais velho do que Harry, o demônio tinha longos cabelos vermelho-fogo, e olhos negros, ele usava uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta negra, alem de uma camiseta também preta

- Radamanthys as suas ordens... – Disse o demônio se ajoelhando diante de Harry, o mesmo olhou para o lado e viu que Hermione havia invocado uma garota com mais ou menos a idade dela, a mesma tinha cabelos azuis e olhos negros, alem de usar uma camiseta branca e um sobretudo preto, ela também usava uma saia jeans e botas pretas, ela tinha algo que parecia o atrair.

- Algum problema mestre? – Perguntou Radamanthys despertando Harry, e atraindo a atenção do mesmo

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. – Respondeu o moreno, enquanto encarava o demônio a sua frente.

Porem seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz ampliada de Beatrice.

- Certo, agora mandem seus demônios se retirarem que a aula esta quase acabando. – Após ouvir isso, Harry voltou sua atenção para Radamanthys.

- Você pode ir agora. – Disse o moreno.

- Entendido. – Após dizer isso Radamanthys se desfez em borboletas vermelhas.

Após todos os demônios se retirarem Beatrice tornou a falar.

- Todos vocês foram muito bem para uma primeira invocação, principalmente o Sr. Longbottom aqui, que era o que eu menos esperava conseguir alguma coisa, visto seu rendimento em outras disciplinas. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Eu devo lhes dar alguns avisos antes de terminarmos. – Outra pausa. – A partir de agora esses demônios... Não... Essas Ferramentas pertencem a vocês e a mais ninguém, e a partir do momento em que foram invocados, eles deixaram de serem demônios, contudo, eles não podem se tornar humanos, o que os tornam ferramentas. – Outra pausa. – Embora as invocações usem magia para serem feitas, elas não são magia propriamente dita, o que significa que vocês podem usá-las nas férias, e até aqui mesmo a qualquer hora. – Assim que ela terminou de falar a sineta tocou e os alunos foram dispensados...

Hermione se sentou, deixou as coisas que carregava em uma poltrona vazia e puxou as predições de Rony para ver.

- Não vai ter um mês nada bom, hein? - disse ela ironicamente, quando Bichento veio se enroscar em seu colo.

- Bom, pelo menos estou prevenido - bocejou Rony.

- Você parece que vai se afogar duas vezes - disse a garota.

- Ah, vou, é? - disse Rony baixando os olhos para suas predições. - É melhor eu trocar uma delas por um acidente com um hipogrifo desembestado.

- Você não acha que está um pouco óbvio que você inventou isso tudo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Como é que você se atreve! - exclamou Rony, fingindo-se ofendido. – Estivemos trabalhando como elfos domésticos aqui!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É só uma expressão - acrescentou ele depressa.

Harry pousou a pena, tendo acabado de predizer a própria morte por decapitação.

- Que é que tem nessa caixa? - perguntou ele, apontando-a.

- Engraçado você perguntar - respondeu a garota com um olhar feio para Rony. Tirou então a tampa e mostrou o conteúdo aos garotos.

Dentro havia uns cinquenta distintivos, de cores diferentes, mas todos com os mesmos dizeres: F.A.L.E.

- Fale? - estranhou Harry, apanhando um distintivo e examinando-o. – Que significa isso?

- Não é fale - protestou Hermione impaciente. - É F-A-L-E. Quer dizer, Fundo de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos.

- Nunca ouvi falar nisso - disse Rony.

- Ora, é claro que não ouviu - disse Hermione energicamente. - Acabei de fundar o movimento.

- Ah, é? - disse Rony com um ar levemente surpreso. - E quantos membros já tem?

- Bom, se vocês dois se alistarem... três.

- E você acha que queremos andar por aí usando distintivos que dizem "fale", é? -

falou Rony.

- F-A-L-E! - corrigiu-o Hermione irritada. - Eu ia pôr "Fim ao Abuso Ultrajante dos Nossos Irmãos Mágicos" e "Campanha pata Mudar sua Condição", mas não dava certo. Então F.A.L.E. é o título do nosso manifesto.

Ela brandiu um rolo de pergaminho para os garotos.

- Andei pesquisando minuciosamente na biblioteca. A escravatura dos elfos já existe há séculos. Custo a acreditar que ninguém tenha feito nada contra ela até agora.

- Hermione, abra bem os ouvidos - disse Rony em voz alta. - Eles. Gostam. Disso. Gostam de ser escravizados!

- A curto prazo os nossos objetivos - disse Hermione, falando ainda mais alto do que o amigo e agindo como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra – são obter para os elfos um salário mínimo justo e condições de trabalho decentes. A longo prazo, os nossos objetivos incluem mudar a lei que proíbe o uso da varinha e tentar admitir um elfo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, porque eles são vergonhosamente sub-representados.

- E como é que vamos fazer tudo isso? - perguntou Harry.

- Vamos começar recrutando novos membros - disse Hermione feliz. - Achei que dois sicles para entrar, o que paga o distintivo, e o produto da venda pode financiar a distribuição de folhetos. Você é o tesoureiro, Rony, tenho lá em cima uma latinha para você fazer a coleta, e você, Harry, o secretário, por isso você talvez queira anotar tudo que estou dizendo agora, para registrar a nossa primeira reunião.

Houve uma pausa em que Hermione sorriu radiante para os dois, e Harry se dilacerou entre a exasperação com a amiga e a vontade de rir da cara de Rony. O silêncio foi quebrado, não por Rony, que de qualquer maneira parecia estar temporariamente mudo de espanto, mas por umas batidinhas leves na janela. Harry correu os olhos pela sala agora vazia e viu, iluminada pelo luar, uma coruja branquíssima encarapitada no peitoril da janela. .

- Edwiges! - gritou ele, precipitando-se pela sala para abrir a janela do lado oposto.

Edwiges entrou, voou pela sala e pousou na mesa em cima das predições de Harry.

- Até que enfim! - exclamou Harry, correndo atrás da coruja.

- Ela trouxe uma resposta! - exclamou Rony, excitado, apontando para um pedaço sujo de pergaminho preso à perna de Edwiges.

Harry desamarrou-o depressa e se sentou para ler, depois do que Edwiges voou para o joelho do garoto, piando baixinho.

- Que é que ele diz? - perguntou Hermione ofegante.

A carta era muito curta e parecia ter sido escrita com muita pressa. Harry leu-a em voz alta.

_Harry_

_Estou viajando para o norte imediatamente. A notícia sobre a sua cicatriz é o último de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que têm chegado aos meus ouvidos. Se ela tornar a doer, procure imediatamente Dumbledore_

_Logo entrarei em contato com você. Dê minhas lembranças a Rony e Hermione. Fique de olhos abertos, Harry._

_Sirius_

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione, que retribuíram o seu olhar.

- Ele está viajando para o norte? - sussurrou Hermione. - Está voltando?

- Harry, que é que está acontecendo? - perguntou Rony, parecendo perplexo.

Pois Harry acabara de dar um soco na própria testa, sacudindo Edwiges para fora do colo.

- Eu não devia ter contado a ele! - disse Harry furioso.

- Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou Rony, surpreso.

- Fiz ele pensar que precisa voltar! - disse Harry, agora batendo o punho na mesa de modo que a coruja foi parar no espaldar da cadeira de Rony, piando indignada. - Precisa voltar porque acha que estou correndo perigo! E não há nada errado comigo! E não tenho nada para você - falou ele com rispidez para Edwiges, que batia o bico, esperançosa, - vai ter que ir para o corujal se quiser comida.

Edwiges lançou ao dono um olhar extremamente ofendido saiu voando pela janela aberta, raspando a asa na cabeça dele ao sair.

- Harry - começou Hermione, numa voz tranquilizadora.

- Vou me deitar - disse Harry impaciente. - Vejo vocês de manhã.

Em cima, no dormitório, ele vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama de colunas, mas não se sentiu nem um pouco cansado.

Se Sirius voltasse e fosse apanhado seria culpa dele, Harry. Por que não ficara calado? Uma dorzinha à-toa e ele fora tagarelar... se tivesse tido o juízo de guardar a dor só para si...

Ele ouviu Rony entrar no dormitório pouco depois, mas não falou com o amigo. Durante um longo tempo, Harry ficou contemplando o dossel escuro de sua cama. O dormitório estava completamente silencioso e, se ele estivesse menos preocupado, teria reparado que a ausência dos costumeiros roncos de Neville significava que ele não era o único que estava acordado.


End file.
